


Relief at Midnight

by Beneath_the_Trees



Series: Game Over (Are We Having Fun Yet?) [2]
Category: South Park, South Park: The Fractured But Whole - Fandom
Genre: A tiny bit of introspection, Dirty Thoughts, Fantasy Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/pseuds/Beneath_the_Trees
Summary: Kenny knew Ashton didn't want a bed partner, butdamnif Ashton wasn't so good at getting Kenny worked up.----In which Kenny spends the time after patrol doing something a bit moretaxingthan sleeping, in hopes that maybe Ashton won't affect him as much the next time they meet.(Takes place right after chapter 31)





	Relief at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> (#／。＼#)
> 
> I can't believe I actually wrote and published this, oh my god kill me now.
> 
> Well, here goes nothing... Enjoy!

South Park’s heroes were all asleep, snuggled in their beds and recharging for the upcoming, busy day. All except one, that is.

Although Umbra and Mysterion had completed patrol over an hour ago and it was fairly late, Kenny just couldn't get himself to sleep. He lay on his mattresses; sprawled out and bare except for his boxers. His blankets were just as sprawled out as he was, tangled around Kenny’s feet and slipping off the mattresses onto the grimy floor. Kenny felt like his skin was far too hot in the chill of the room, his blood simmering in a way just bordering on uncomfortable as his mind raced over what had transpired on their patrol and what he had seen Ashton doing earlier that day.

Kenny knew that his head was filling a little too quickly with fantasies, but… he couldn’t help it. Ashton was just too much of a kryptonite for him when he was sweaty and being so effortlessly flexible. The way Ashton moved was mesmerizing; drawing Kenny in until it was too late and he could feel himself getting way too hot under his collar.

As Umbra, though, Ashton was even worse. Umbra was constantly flirting. All those little touches, the smiles—Kenny will swear to his grave a thousand times over that Umbra gave Mysterion _bedroom eyes_ an hour ago. He had to have been; Kenny wasn’t so worked up he’d imagine it… right?

He had no idea.

All he knew was that Umbra was deliberately pressing close to him and dancing around him, acting just enough like he had no idea what he was going to drive Mysterion up a wall, and Kenny let him because it was really the closest Kenny was ever going to get to Ashton getting intimate with him.

That wasn't all Umbra did that got to Kenny though. The thing that really, _really_ got to Kenny was the odd, beautiful glow in his eyes. When Umbra had looked at Kenny earlier with his eyes half-lidded and intense gaze with his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes were almost glowing, like they always seemed to at night. Something about them had felt different, though; it had felt more… intimate.

Kenny bit his lip, feeling something hot and fluttering starting to stir in his chest as he began to finally let his mind drift away into his fantasies. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. Maybe if he got off, then everything Ashton was doing would stop affecting him so much.

He idly ran his fingertips along the expanse of his stomach as his thoughts turned first into white noise; mind going blank as he let the light brushing of his finger tips really start to sink into his skin. Slowly, his mind turned back to Ashton, imagining the hand brushing against his skin was Ashton’s. His fingers teased at his boxers, and Kenny felt his breath hitch slightly as a spike of heat shot down into his groin.

_Ashton grinned, looking up at Kenny through his eyelashes, “You're more sensitive than I thought..” He chuckled, slowly moving his hand further and further under the waistband of Kenny's boxers with each downward stroke._

Kenny let out a small whine of pleasure as his fingers finally brushed against himself; hot and already almost completely hard. He shuddered, pushing his boxers down. He imagined the dark red blush that would color Ashton’s cheeks at the sight, the teasing confidence dying down as he took in the sight.

_Austin's eyes widened slightly, giving Kenny the amazing moment of watching as playful teasing turned into the haze of want. Ashton bit his lip, looking at Kenny again. The confidence from before had faded, replaced by a tentative gaze and steady hands. The red of his cheeks made the amethyst of his eyes glow even brighter; smoldering like embers. “Someone's happy.” He murmured softly, another small chuckle escaping him as he began to palm him gently for a few moments before wrapping his hand around his length entirely._

Kenny held back a moan, letting it out as a hiss through his teeth so as not to somehow wake his family. He moved his hand in slow, careful strokes, licking his dry lips as he felt heat pool in his stomach and he imagined Ashton leaning down; first dropping a small kiss to the corner of Kenny's mouth that filled Kenny with scent of rain and smoke as Ashton’s hair brushed against his neck. Kenny’s free hand moved up to his neck; pressing down on the spots Kenny knew were sensitive as he thought of Ashton’s lips brushing against them before he bit them, another small, happy moan leaving Kenny as he did. He imagined Ashton shifting around so he was straddling Kenny’s waist as he stroked him.

_Ashton let out a small moan on his own as he rocked his hips down onto Kenny's creating even more friction between them. This close it was even easier to see how Ashton’s pupils were blown wide; his iris merely a glow around the edge as Kenny's hips bucked into Ashton’s touches. Slowly, Ashton started kissing down Kenny's body until he was at Kenny's naval and Kenny was nearly begging to have Ashton’s hips against his again. Ashton merely giggled, eyes glinting as he kissed the rest of the way down and-_

Kenny moaned, quiet and low in his throat as precum started to slick his hand. He picked up the pace, the imaginary Ashton’s face as he bobbed his head and moaned around him burned at the forefront of Kenny’s mind. God, if real Ashton ended up looking like this when using his mouth then Kenny was a dead man. Even his imagination was causing Kenny to speed towards the finish; his skin breaking out into a light sweat as he felt pressure build low in his gut and breaths coming into soft pants that fogged the air.

Kenny so badly wished the real Ashton was here, the desire to run his hands through his silky hair and down his porcelain body, getting to see the expressions Ashton kept all to himself, felt a thousand times stronger than it ever had before.

Then suddenly Kenny was coming, having to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep in the cry of pleasure that he could barely hold back. His back arched off the bed slightly as he rolled his hips and wriggled slightly on the mattresses, and he kept stroking himself through it all, milking the orgasm for all it was worth.

When his high was finally down, and his sweaty skin was mere seconds away from feeling the chill of Colorado winter air, Kenny finally opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his room.

He panted softly, lifting himself up onto his elbows and looking at the small mess on his stomach and hand. Kenny sighed letting his head fall back. He flopped back down onto his bed, using his clean hand to grapple for the box of tissues he kept there. He cleaned himself up and tossed the tissues back near the box, planning on cleaning them up in the morning.

He sighed again, going back to staring at his ceiling. His head definitely felt a little clearer, but his mind kept going back to Ashton. Ashton’s small, cocky smile when he pushes Kenny over the limit, the way Kenny would immediately wipe that smirk off his face by making him do the same.

He wondered what Ashton would look like as he came, before immediately shaking his head. He had to focus. Had to get Ashton out of his head; this was becoming too real, too much of a desire that Kenny really didn’t want to step towards. He could still feel curiosity and want hum through his veins, and that was enough. He couldn't indulge in the thoughts of what it'd be like-- after all, the chances of it happening were way too close to zero. On the bright side, he felt better than he had in weeks; maybe now he could look at Ashton without blushing and mind automatically falling into the gutter.

It didn't take long for Kenny to fall asleep, though; thoughts of tomorrow's mission tickling at the back of his mind as he did.


End file.
